PPGZ in love
by Izumi Saru
Summary: What will happen if the Power Puff Girls Z meets the Aliea Academy? Will there be a new friendship? Or maybe… [Sorry for my horrible summary.] [May contain some weird pairings so please forgive me.]
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I have created another cross-over story~ Yey! I know that in my previous cross-over I said that I will not write an another cross-over but two persons wants me to write another one so yeah...

Sorry for my horrible writing skills. Enjoy.

* * *

**C****hapter 1: The Meeting**

**_Purple Beanie_**

A girl with a long red orange hair which is tied into a high pony tail using a red ribbon is happily eating at her favourite restaurant.

"Kyaa!~ Sakurako-san's purple beanie is the best!" She chimed as she ate her food.

The owner, a girl with a shoulder length blond hair which is braided into a low pig tails, smiled. "Arigatou, Momoko-san."

Momoko continued eating with a big smile on her face.

After some minutes, a red haired boy walked inside the restaurant.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted.

"Welcome." Sakurako greeted back.

Momoko stopped eating for a while. Her eyes have hearts on it as she saw the red haired boy. _He's a cutie! _She drooled.

The boy walked to the owner. "I'm new here in this town. Maybe give me your specialty?"

When Sakurako is about to say something…

"You must try Sakurako-san's special purple beanie!" Momoko joined in.

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Oh, really? Mm..." He shifted his gaze to Sakurako. "One purple beanie please."

Sakurako nodded. "Hai."

As Sakurako went inside the kitchen…

"Welcome to Tokyo City!" Momoko happily said.

The boy chuckled. "Arigatou." He handed over his hand. "Hiroto, Kiyama Hiroto is my name." He smiled.

Momoko gladly took his hand. _His hand is so soft. _She slight blushed. "Momoko." She smiled back.

"So, Momoko-san." Hiroto sat on a chair. "What's the city look like?"

Momoko sat across him. "Well, the city is a peaceful place before a dark light strike the city and monsters starts appearing!"

"A dark light eh?" Hiroto said.

Momoko nodded. "Hai but thanks to the Power Puff Girls Z, the city is saved!" Momoko proudly said.

Hiroto smiled. "Power Puff Girls Z eh?"

Momoko looked at him. "Mm…? Are you a fan of them? I know that the Power Puffs are really popular."

"Mm… You may say that." Hiroto answered and Momoko smiled big.

"Here's your order." Sakurako appeared and placed the order in front of Hiroto.

"Aigatou." Hiroto thanked. He looked at his food. "So this is the special purple beanie?"

Momoko nodded. "Hai!"

Hiroto chuckled. "I hope it's sweet like you."

Momoko smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**_Fashion Compliment_**

A blond haired girl is happily skipping her way to her favourite shop.

"Ah! I'm here!" She said as she reached her destination. She walked inside and started looking at the clothes.

While she is looking…

"Ah!" She grabbed the purple jacket and pulled it but it won't budge. "Eh?" She does it again and still won't budge. She pouted because of frustration and pulled the jacket, all her might.

"What's the big idea?" She heard a cold dark voice from the other side of the rack.

"Um…" The person stopped grabbing the jacket and walked to the other side where the blond haired girl was.

The person is a white haired boy. "Oh, sorry. I thought you are a friend of mine who is always making fun of me. I apologize." He bowed.

The girl blushed of embarrassment. "N-No! It's okay, mister. Everybody makes mistake." She smiled.

The boy looked at her. "I guess you're right." He looked at the jacket. "Do you really like that jacket?"

The girl startled. "H-Hai! It's so pretty and the prize is just right!"

The boy smiled. "Let me buy it for you to show my 'apologization' to you." He winked.

The girl blushed. _He's cute. _She smiled a bit. "O-Okay…"

"Suzuno, Suzuno is my name. What's yours?"

"Miyako, Suzuno-san."

Suzuno smiled. "Your name is cute."

Miyako blushed. "A-Arigatou."

Suzuno took the jacket from Miyako. "Let's go to the cashier to buy this, shall we?"

Miyako smiled. "Hai!"

While Suzuno is paying the jacket, Miyako noticed something in Suzuno's clothing. He is wearing a blue jacket. Underneath his jacket is a white shirt. The zipper of his jacket is half way to the top, along with a black baggy pants and blue shoes.

Miyako smiled. "I like your clothes style, Suzuno-san."

Suzuno looked at her as he got the paper bag from the cashier. "Really?"

Miyako nodded. "Hai! It's kawaii and suits on you."

Suzuno blushed. "Arigatou."

Miyako is wearing a long sleeve blouse with a blue necktie. Underneath is a dark blue mini skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Suzuno smiled at the sight. "You too."

Miyako giggled.

* * *

**_Soccer Hero_**

A dark blue haired tomboyish girl is coolly skating on her skateboard along the street. Both of her hands are inside her pockets.

At the end of the street, two figures appeared, looking evilly at the tomboyish girl.

"Our next target?" "Yes."

The tomboyish girl casually passed the two figures when all of a sudden, one of them held her hand tight.

"What's the big idea!?" She growled.

The one who held her, smirked. "Just calm down, little missy."

"We just want you to relax." The other one continued.

The girl gritted her teeth. "Why you-!"

When she is about to punch them using her free hand, the other one pinched something on her arm to make her weak.

"Ugh!" The girl flinched. _Tsk. Not this._

"Since that you are relax now." "Let us make you relax more."

The one who held her hand, held both of her hands while the other one massaged her chest.

The girl blushed. "O-Oi!"

The two figures smirked and continued what they are doing.

"Astro Break!"

A purple circular charged to the two figures and knocked them out.

The girl looked amazed. _Whoa._

"You shouldn't treat a lady like that." She heard someone.

She turned around to saw a green haired boy holding a soccer ball on his side.

The girl raised her eyebrow. _Is he a soccer player?_

The two figures stood up from their feet. "Tsk. Let's run." "Hai." They started running.

"Oh no you think so." The green haired kicked two balls at the and they fell down.

The girl's eyes widen. _Wow. That some powerful shoots._

The boy walked to her. "Are you okay?"

The girl smiled. "Hai."

The boy smiled back. "Yosh. Let's give these crooks to the police."

She nodded. "Hai."

After they gave the information to the police…

"Ne. Are you a soccer player?" The girl asked as they walked.

The boy nodded. "Hai. Soccer is my life!"

"Oh. Can we have a short play of soccer?"

The boy smiled. "Sure!"

At the field, the two started to play soccer.

"You're good at this." The boy complimented.

The girl inhaled. "Arigatou." She exhaled. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving out there."

The boy stopped dribbling. "Oh that. Your welcome!" He kicked the ball to her. "I'm Midorikawa by the way."

The girl smiled as she caught the ball. "Karou."

The two continued kicking the ball to each other.

* * *

I will stop writing this if this is horrible and such, that I promise to you. I already wrote the chapter 2 but I will wait for reviews and such... Review?

PS. I'm still in a vacation so that means I wrote this during my vacation. I have hard time looking for internet connection so I may update late. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late update though. I'm really sorry.

May contain some weird intro and outro too so I'm sorry.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hang Out**

It's been a week that they met and now, their friendship blooms even more. They started to hang out.

Momoko showed Hiroto the famous restaurants in town, Miyako gladly introduced Suzuno some of her favourite shops while Karou showed her soccer skills to Midorikawa.

They became really close. They have the same likes, dislikes, everything! It feels like they are made for each other. Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

**_Movie_**

"Hiroto-san!" A certain girl called. "Come on! We might miss the movie!"

Hiroto ran towards her with three popcorns on his hands. "Gomenasai, Momoko-san." He smiled.

Momoko looked at him. "Why you have three popcorns but we are just two persons?" She asked.

Hiroto smiled big. "It's because my Momoko-san eats a lot."

Momoko blushed. "I am not!" _And why 'my Momoko-san'?_

Hiroto chuckled. "Anyway, let's go?"

Momoko nodded. "Hai."

The two of them walked inside the cinema.

"What a cute couple." An old lady smiled.

…

"Momoko-san, let's sit there."

"Oh, okay."

After they are settled in, the movie started.

"That was horrible." The two whispered in union as the movie ended.

The movie was really horrible! The poster said that this movie is really funny and well known worldwide but it's the opposite of it. The people inside the cinema were cheated.

Momoko twitched her eyes and Hiroto noticed her. "Ne, Momoko-san, are you okay?" He held her hand.

Momoko flinched and looked at him. "H-Hai. Just a little disappointed cause I drag you here to watch this boring movie." She frowned.

Hiroto smiled a bit. "It's okay." He looked away. "At least I spend this moment with you." He slight blushed.

Momoko blushed. "O-Oh."

Hiroto looked at her and smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

"Hai!" Momoko chimed.

* * *

**_Clothes_**

"How about this, Suzuno-san?" Miyako asked as she got out of the fitting room.

Suzuno looked at her with a frown face. "Not good."

Miyako sighed. "This is the fifth time already." She frowned. "I give up."

Suzuno walked closer to her. "Hey, don't say that." He putted both of his hands on Miyako's shoulder. "You want to be a fashion designer, right?" Suzuno asked with his sweet voice.

Miyako nodded. "Hai."

Suzuno smiled. "So, as a fashion designer, you must-."

"I got it." Miyako cut him.

Suzuno frowned. "Are you mad?"

Miyako flinched. "N-No, Suzuno-san! I'm not mad at you."

Suzuno smiled a bit and kissed Miyako's forehead. "Don't give up, okay?"

Miyako blushed. "H-Hai!"

Suzuno smiled big. "That's the spirit, Miyako!"

Miyako smiled. "Suzuno-san…"

"Mm…?" Suzuno looked at her.

Miyako smiled big. "Can you show me your fashion skills?"

Suzuno raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If I am your model, what dress you will wear for me?" Miyako asked.

"Oh. A kawaii outfit of course!" Suzuno answered.

"Show me then!" Miyako happily said.

Suzuno grinned. "A challenge eh? I accept it!" He started looking around to find a kawaii outfit for Miyako.

"The outfit should fit Miyako's personality and cuteness." He blushed as he imagined Miyako's cute face.

"Get the grip of yourself." He told to himself.

As he looked around, he saw something that caught his eyes.

He grinned. "This is perfect."

…

"This is kawaii, Suzuno-san!" Miyako chimed as she got out of the fitting room. She's wearing a long pink blazer and blue mini dress.

She twirled as Suzuno smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Miyako stopped twirling. "Since that our dream is the same." She blushed. "I hope that we work at the same company so that we can work together."

Suzuno also blushed and smiled. "I hope so." He walked closer to her and held her hand. "I will be really happy if that happen."

Miyako smiled big. "Me too."

Suzuno sighed. "Let's go?"

Miyako nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

**_Hissatsu_**

"Hurricane Lutz!" Karou spun and kicked the ball really hard.

A green spark has seen. "Yatta!" Karou smiled and fell down.

Midorikawa ran towards her. "Karou-chan! Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone.

Karou sat on the ground. "Ryuuji-kun! Do you see that?" Karou asked with a smiled on her face, completely forgot Midorikawa's question.

Midorikawa smiled. _She's okay. _"Hai, Karou-chan." He sat next to her. "Just a little bit more and it will work!"

Karou pumped her fist to the air. "Yosh!" When she is going to stand up, Midorikawa stopped her.

"But first." Midorikawa pulled Karou to sit down. "Rest." He smiled.

Karou sighed. "Fine." She lay down on the ground. "Ryuuji-kun?"

"Mm…?" Midorikawa also lay down on the ground.

"Is mastering a hissatsu hard?" Karou asked.

Midorikawa chuckled. "Hai. Really hard." He looked at Karou. "That's why, have faith on yourself while you are learning it, Karou-chan." He smiled.

Karou looked at him and smiled back. "Yeah…"

"But…" Midorikawa poked Karou's nose. "…don't over stress yourself." He pouted. "Or Ryuuji-kun will be worried!"

Karou giggled and poked Midorkawa's nose back. "Don't worry. I won't over stress myself for the sake for Ryuuji-kun." She smiled.

Midorikawa grinned. "That's the spirit!"

Karou pinched Midorikawa's cheeks. "Stop doing that cute stuff!"

Midorikawa chuckled. "Why? Because it's making you blush?" He grinned.

Karou blushed. "Why you-!" She pinched his cheeks harder.

"A-Ah! Karou-chan~ Stop it~ It hurts~" Midorikawa whined.

Karou grinned. "Never!" She pinched his cheeks even harder.

"Ah! If you say so." Midorkawa placed his hands on Karou's waist.

Karou blushed harder. "What are you doing?"

Midorikawa smiled and tickled Karou.

Karou flinched. "A-Ah!" She started to laugh. "R-Ryuuji-kun!" She slapped Midorikawa's face very hard.

Midorikawa stopped tickling her. "I surrender!" He rubbed his face. "That was powerful." He pouted.

Karou grinned. "Gomene."

* * *

Ah~ Puppy love. It's so kawaii. Will they proclaim their love to each other? Or maybe stay friends?

Mm… What do you think?

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry if it's horrible and it's not worth to wait for but hey! I'm not born to be a writer so I'm really sorry.

Expect that chapter 3 is horrible and I will still continue this story even though it's horrible or something like that.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~ Sorry for the late update. I'm not feeling good this passed few days so I'm really sorry if this is really horrible especially the latter part. I'm really sorry.

Sorry for my horrible writing skills. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Misses**

**_Annoying_**

At the Akatsutsumi's residence…

"Oka-san!" Momoko shouted. "I'm going out now! I'll be back!" She ran down the stairs and to the door.

"Onee-chan!" Her little sister called.

Momoko stopped. "What is it?"

"Are you going to date that guy again?" She asked.

Momoko raised her eyebrow. "Eh? Guy?"

"You know. The red haired guy!" Her little sister chimed.

Momoko blushed. "Eh!? How do you know!?"

Her little sister grinned. "Onee-chan has a boyfriend~"

Momoko flinched and covered her little sister's mouth using her hand. "Shhh! Be quiet! And for your information, he's not my boyfriend! He's… just… a… friend, that all." She said, slowing saying the last sentence.

Her little sister bit her hand. "Ow!"

She looked at her big sister. "Then you have a crush on him?"

Momoko blushed madly. "S-Stop asking me questions, Kuriko!" She ran out of the house. _Tsk. Annoying little sister._

While she is running, she imagined Hiroto's caring and kawaii face, which makes her a little better.

She smiled a bit. _Hiroto-san…_

* * *

**_Gentleman_**

At a large traditional-looking house…

"Miyako-san, where are you going?" An old lady asked as she found Miyako walking to the door.

Miyako smiled. "I'm going out, oba-chan." She reached the door. "Be right back!"

"Matte."

"Mm…?" Miyako looked at her grandmother. "Is something a matter?"

Her grandmother shook head. "No." She looked at her. "Are you going to be with that person again, Miyako-san?"

Miyako puzzled. "What do you mean, oba-chan?"

Her grandmother smiled. "He's really a charming boy. Nice, polite, he's a gentleman alright."

Miyako flinched as she got what her grandmother is saying. "O-Oba-chan…"

"Yes?" Her grandmother looked at Miyako.

Miyako looked down. "I'm going to meet my friends not _him._ He said that he will be busy."

Her grandmother frowned. "Oh. That's too bad. Okay. You may go."

Miyako nodded. "Hai." She walked outside.

She frowned. _I miss Suzuno-san…_

* * *

**_Problem_**

At an apartment…

"Aniki! I'm going out now! Tell mom that I'll be back!" Karou shouted as she ran to the door.

When she is about to open the door, someone kicked her.

"Ah!" She fell down. "What's your problem!?" She looked at her opponent, it was her big brother. She gritted her teeth. "What do you want!?"

Her brother looked serious. "Are you going to be with that guy again, Karou!?"

Karou stood up. "Guy? What guy!?" She shouted.

Her brother pinched her cheeks. "Don't play dumb with me."

Karou looked angry. "That's it." She kicked her brother so hard that her brother fell down of pain.

"Gah!" Her brother winced in pain.

"Hmph!" Karou looked away and walked outside the apartment.

While she is walking…

"Tsk. Why is aniki so annoying today!?" She kicked a pebble. "What's his problem?"

_'Karou-chan.'_

"Uh?" She stopped and looked around. "I think I'm imagining things again."

She sighed and frowned. "I miss Ryuuji-kun all of sudden."

She started walking again. _Ryuuji-kun…_

* * *

**_Dolls_**

At a good-looking house…

Hiroto is on a bed, looking something in his phone. He frowned as he saw a picture of a girl with a long red orange hair, smiling.

He sighed. "I miss Momoko-san."

"Hiroto." A voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Hiroto said, still looking at his phone.

The door opened and revealed a green haired boy.

The boy walked closer to Hiroto. "Hiroto, father said that we should prepare ourselves."

Hiroto looked at him and frowned. "Midorikawa, where are we going anyway?" He hugged a stuff doll beside his pillow. "I miss being with my Momoko-san!"

Midorikawa sweat dropped. "Hiroto, father said that we will go somewhere, just for today." He noticed the doll. He raised his eyebrow. "Is that a Blossom stuff doll?" He pointed it. "Why are you hugging it? You look like a kid."

Hiroto smiled big and hugged the doll tight. "Because it looks like my Momoko-san!" He chimed as he showed Midorikawa a picture of Momoko in his phone. "See?"

Midorikawa looked closer. His eyes widen. "Now that you mention it."

Hiroto closed his phone and glared at Midorikawa. "Don't you dare steal my Momoko-san from me." He hugged the doll even tighter. "She's mine!"

Midorikawa mega sweat dropped. "Yeah yeah." He sighed.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

The two boys flinched and looked at the door. A white haired boy is yawning while rubbing his right eye and holding a stuff doll on his left arm.

Midorikawa twitched his eyes as he recognized the doll. "Suzuno." He called.

"Mm?" The white haired boy responded.

"Why you have a Bubbles stuff doll?" Midorikawa asked as he pointed it.

Suzuno raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You mean this." He raised the doll. "Well, yes it is a Bubbles stuff doll but I called it Miyako since it reminded me of her." He hugged the doll with a smile on his face.

Midorikawa sweat dropped as he looked at the two boys who are hugging a doll. He face palmed. "What happen to you guys?"

Hiroto looked at him. "Well." He slight blushed. "You can say that-."

"-we are in love." Suzuno continued with a smile.

Midorikawa looked at him. "In love?"

Suzuno nodded. "Hai." He walked closer to Midorkawa. "You are in love too, right, Midorikawa?" Suzuno smirked.

Midorikawa blushed. "E-Eh!?" He back away. "O-Of course not! W-What are you talking about!?"

Suzuno smirked even more. "Then who is this 'Karou-chan' you are speaking of when you are a sleep, huh?"

Midorikawa flinched and fell on the floor. "Okay. I give up. You win."

Suzuno grinned in success. "I knew it."

"Ehem."

The three boys turned around to see an old man, looking at them. "Father." The three said in union.

The father smiled. "Are you ready?"

The three nodded.

"Let's go." The father went out and the trio followed him.

"Father, where are we going?" Hiroto asked.

"It's a surprise." Father smiled.

Midorikawa frowned. "Come on, father. We want to know." He whined.

Father looked at him. "Be patient, my boys"

The trio sighed. "Hai."

"Anyway." Father started. "How or when do you guys meet this Momoko, Miyako and Karou persons?"

The trio blushed in surprise. "H-How do you know, father!?"

Father smiled. "Just moments ago. So, what's your answer?"

The trio sighed. "A week ago." They flinched and looked at each other. "Eh!?"

Father looked confuse. "What's wrong?"

The trio continued to stare at each other.

"No way." Hiroto said.

"Impossible." Midorikawa muttered.

"Unbelievable." Suzuno whispered.

"WE'VE MEET THE GIRLS IN THE SAME DAY AND WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT!?"

Cue the dark background!

"We're such a baka." The trio fell on the ground.

Their father, Kira, chuckled at the sight. _They met the girls in normal forms. _He turned around. _What will their reactions be when they knew that their girls are something special?_

Kira started walking. "This is interesting."

The trio felt weird and looked at their father. "Eh!? Father! Wait up!"

The three boys ran towards him and followed him where the hell that their father will take them.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry if this really horrible. I'm still not feeling good now but I will still write the chapter 4~ Gambatte to me.

Review?


	4. Author's Note: I'm sorry

**Hiya guys! :D**

**ATTENTION!**

**I decided to stop continuing this story for now since my inspiration of writing is no more and school is coming. Being a senior will be hard though.**

**But don't worry, I know that _least_ of you are waiting for the next chapter so I'm gonna do my best and the ending is coming too.**

**Chapter**** 4 and 5 will be my last two chapters in this story so please support me. I'm gonna to do my best!  
**

**Oh yeah... Chapter 4 will be boring while Chapter 5 will not. Just wait for it, okay? :3**

**Thank you for your patience and have a nice day.**

**PS: I know that this story is not really popular and such like my other stories but still, I'm gonna continue it even takes me years to finish this last two chapters.**

**I just hope that I can do it... Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

"Minna!" Momoko shouted as she found her friends waiting for her.

"Momoko-san!" Miyako waved while Karou smiled.

Momoko ran towards them. "Yo!"

Karou looked at her. "Let's go?"

The two nodded. "Hai!"

They started walking.

"Hey, do you know why the professor needs us in the lab?" Momoko asked as they walked.

Miyako thought for a while. "Well." She started. "I think he has new inventions to show us?"

Karou and Momoko looked at her. "Nah~"

* * *

At the lab, an eight-year-old boy is playing with his robotic dog while a man is doing something.

The boy walked closer to him. "Professor, let me help you."

The man looked at him. "No, no. It's okay. I'm just looking for something."

The boy tilted his head. "And what is that?"

The man smiled a bit. "Well-."

"Ah, Professor Utonium, it's been a while."

Both of them turned around and saw an old man, smiling at them.

Utonium smiled bright as he recognized the man. "Kira! It's been a while."

Kira walked to him, followed by the three boys. "Yes, it's been a while." Kira smiled.

The boy tilted his head. "Professor, who are they?"

Utonium looked at him and smiled. "Ken, this is Kira Seijirou, a friend of mine from Inazuma Town." He happily introduced.

Ken gasped. "Inazuma Town!? That's far from Tokyo City!"

Kira nodded. "Yes, indeed." Kira looked at Utonium. "Professor, where are they?"

Professor blinked. "Oh, you mean the girls? The girls are on their way." He smiled.

"Oh." Kira stepped aside, revealing the three boys. "I would like you to meet my boys."

The boys bowed.

"I'm Kiyama Hiroto."

"Suzuno Fuusuke."

"And Midorikawa Ryuuji."

Utonium smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The boys smiled back.

"Wow! You guys are handsome!" Ken smiled.

The boys startled and blushed. "A-Arigatou."

While Kira and Professor are talking to each other, the boys looked around.

"So, this is the Power Puff Girls Z's base?" Hiroto asked.

"Mm… You might say that." Ken answered.

Suzuno walked near the window. "So, when will the girls come?"

Midorikawa sat on the sofa. "Just patient, Suzuno." He lay down. "They will come."

Suzuno sighed.

They continued wander around until…

"We're here!" A cheerful sound was heard.

They all looked at the door.

The three boys' eyes widen as they saw a familiar look. "Momoko-san?" "Miyako?" "Karou-chan?"

The girls raised an eye brow. "Hiroto-san?" "Suzuno-san?" "Ryuuji-kun?"

They looked each other closely.

…

…

…

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Kira smiled while Ken and Professor looked confuse.

"W-What's going on?"

"E-Etto…" Momoko starched her head.

"U-Um…" Miyako blushed slightly.

"…" Karou puffed her cheeks.

The three boys blushed. _They are so cute!_

Kira sighed. "You guys know each other, right?" He looked at them.

They nodded. "Hai."

"So…" Hiroto slowly walked towards Momoko. "Momoko-san is a Power Puff?"

Momoko smiled bright. "Of course I am!" She spun. "I am the leader of Power Puff Girls Z!" She posed.

"Tsk. No you're not." Karou growled.

"Awww~" Midorikawa hugged Karou from behind. "Karou-chan is cranky again~"

Karou blushed. "I-I am not!"

Miyako giggled. "It's cute that Karou-san showed her girl side."

Momoko nodded. "Hai, I agree."

Karou blushed madly. "SHUT UP!"

The two girls giggled.

"Miyako."

Miyako turned around. "Oh, Suzuno-san." She smiled. "Hi!"

Suzuno smiled back. "Hey."

Watching the three couples, Ken felt sick.

"T-This is too much for me." He walked away.

"U-Um, what's going on?" Professor asked, looking at Kira.

"Don't you get it?" Kira looked at him. "They are in love."

"WHAT!? Professor shouted. "But they are still young!"

Kira chuckled. "Calm down, Professor. No need to freak out. They need this." He looked at them. "They need to know if they really love each other. If they do…

…

…

…

…

…

…we might be the godparents of their future children."

* * *

**The last chapter is next! Thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Date and Kisses**

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

_SWOSH._

…

…

…

"Not so fast, Mojo!"

Mojo, the evil ugly monkey monster, stopped his machine and looked at the sky.

"Cause the Power Puff Girls Z is here!"

Cue the PPGZ pose!

Mojo smirked. "Ah, the Power Puff-"

"Sorry Mojo."

"But there's no introduction for you this time."

"Because we have a date to attend."

"Eh?" Mojo blinked. "What are you-"

"Yoyo Attack!"

"Ah!" Mojo rubbed his head. "Hey! I'm not done-"

"Bursting Bubbles!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mojo winced as the bubbles attacked him.

"Metal Sonic Swing!"

"WAAHHH!" Mojo screamed as he flew up to the sky.

The girls smiled as they watched Mojo. "Bye, Mojo."

…

…

…

Hiroto, Suzuno and Midorikawa are waiting for the girls at the park.

Suzuno sighed. "I'm bored." When Suzuno sighed again, someone covered his eyes. It was a soft touch.

"Sorry for the wait, Suzuno-san."

A smile formed on Suzuno's lips. "I forgive you." He uncovered his eyes and hugged his girl.

Miyako giggled.

Hiroto looked at them, "Hey, where's Momoko-san?" He worriedly looked around.

"Nyan!" Someone hugged him from behind. "Miss me?"

Hiroto smiled bright. "Yes." He looked behind. "Very much."

Momoko grinned.

Far from their distance, Karou is looking weirdly at them. "Tsk."

"What's wrong, Karou-chan?" Midorikawa slipped his arms around Karou's waist.

Karou blushed. "R-Ryuuji-kun!" She whined. "Stop doing that~"

He grinned. "But I can't stop it~" He cuddled her.

Karou blushed madly.

"Aww~"

Karou flinched. _Oh no. _She looked at the source.

Momoko and Miyako are grinning madly at her.

"I didn't know that Karou's girl side will show at the time like this." Momoko's grin grew.

Miyako nodded. "Hai and it's cute~" She chimed.

Karou's face is all red. She tried to hide it using her hat. "Shut. Up." She firmly said while the other two giggled.

The boys smiled at them.

"Hey." Hiroto called their attention. "Momoko-san and I will go somewhere now." He said as he held Momoko's hand. "How about you guys?"

Suzuno nodded. "Yeah." He swung an arm over Miyako's neck. "Us too."

Midorikawa looked at Karou, who is still blushing madly. He smiled. "Us as well."

"Yosh! Ja ne!"

"Bye!"

"Ja."

* * *

**_Ice Cream Rush_**

The couple is happily taking a stroll at the park, holding each other's hands.

Hiroto sighed. "What a wonderful day to have a date in the park. Don't you think, Momoko-san?" He smiled at her.

Momoko smiled back. "Hai!"

They continue to walk until they arrived at their destination.

"Huh?" Momoko blinked. "What is that?" She asked as she pointed a good-looking shop.

"It's an ice cream shop, silly." He smiled bright. "This is where we eat."

Momoko's eyes widen in excitement. "Eh!? Really!?" She pulled him. "Then let's go!"

Hiroto chuckled.

They entered the shop, sat on a two-chair table near the glass window and looked at the menu.

Momoko looked hyper. "Ne ne, what should we eat~?"

"Mm…" Hiroto looked at the dessert part. "How about their special chocolate ice cream cake?"

Momoko drooled. "Sounds delicious~" She heavenly chimed.

Hiroto smiled. "Okay." He called the waiter and ordered two chocolate ice cream cakes. The waiter wrote it down and went away.

"FOOD~" Momoko cutely sighed.

Hiroto chuckled. "You are so cute!"

His girl grinned. "Of course I am!"

After some minutes of their lovely talk together, the waiter came.

"Here's your order." He placed their orders in front of them and left.

Momoko drooled at the sight. "De~ li~ cious~" She heavenly looked at the chocolate-coated delicious ice cream cake-like dessert as Hiroto stood up and wiped her mouth using a napkin.

"Might as well eat it already, ne?" Hiroto smiled and sat back.

Momoko snapped. "Yosh!" She reached her fork and hungrily looked in front. "Ike!" She scooped an ice cream and landed safely in her mouth. "Mm…."

While she is eating, Hiroto is smiling sweetly at her.

Momoko noticed it. "Nani?" Her cheeks are full of chocolate-coated icing and her mouth.

Hiroto sighed. "You eat like a kid." He stood up and wiped her cheeks.

Momoko blushed in embarrassment. "G-Gomen."

Hiroto gently touch her lips. A sly smile on his face appeared.

"Mm? What's th-."

Hiroto clashed his lips onto hers and kissed her roughly.

Momoko blushed madly. _N-Nani? What's going on!?_

Hiroto slid his tongue to taste her lips.

Momoko shivered. _H-Hiroto-kun. _She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After their session, they parted away.

Momoko panted heavily. "Ha… Ha… Ha…"

Hiroto frowned. _She can't stay long. _He looked worriedly at her. "Are you okay?"

Momoko smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm okay." She looked at the dessert. "Let's eat." She smiled bright.

Hiroto smiled back. "Okay."

They happily eat their dessert, not noticing the people looking at them.

~The End~

* * *

**_Fashion Couple_**

"Where are we going, Suzuno-san?" Miyako giggled, holding Suzuno's hands on her eyes.

Suzuno smiled. "Just wait and see, Miyako-san."

He carefully guided her somewhere, where designs and their interests are present.

Suzuno stopped. "Ready?" He whispered.

Miyako nodded.

He gently removed his hands and Miyako slowly opened her eyes.

She saw colourful and beautiful dresses around her. Amazing shoes, accessories, everything! There's even a boy clothes section.

Her eyes glittered in excitement. "So pretty~"

"So, do you like my surprise?" Suzuno asked, walking closer to her.

Miyako looked at him. "Hai." She smiled. "I like it." She spun. "But where are we?"

"Inazuma Galore."

"Inazuma Galore?" Miyako looked around. "Never heard of it."

"Yes, I know." Suzuno nodded. "It's pretty rare in this town since it's hidden." He held her hand. "But in my town, it's popular."

"Oh~" Miyako smiled bright. "Okay!"

"Hey, let's look around."

"Kay!"

Cue a romantic music for this couple while they are looking for clothes! (A/N: I just love this couple SO much!)

"Hey, I'm going to try these clothes now." Miyako showed the clothes. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure." Suzuno responded. Miyako ran to the fitting room.

Waiting for her, Suzuno looked around while walking where Miyako went.

"Suzuno-san, are you there?" Miyako called.

"Yes, I'm here." Suzuno smiled. "Come out."

He heard her giggle. "Hai~"

The curtains flew and revealed Suzuno's girl wearing a blue jacket and brown mini-skirt.

Suzuno smirked. "Cute as always."

Miyako blushed. "Awww~"

Now, it's Suzuno's turn…

"So, how about me?" Suzuno posed with his white macho-style shirt and black baggy pants.

Miyako clapped her hands. "Hot."

Suzuno flipped his bangs. "Thank you very much."

After they change their clothes back to their casuals, they went to the cashier to buy the clothes and hand-in-hand, they went home.

While walking…

"I had fun today." Miyako swung their hands. "Thank you."

Suzuno sweetly smiled at her. "You're welcome."

They stopped, signalling that they arrived at Miyako's front gate.

"So…" Miyako slight blushed. "Goodbye."

"Wait." Suzuno held her tight.

He moved closer and softly pressed his lips against hers.

_Suzuno-kun. _Miyako blushed madly and closed her eyes.

They stayed like until the place went black.

~The End ~

* * *

**_Soft Kiss_**

*screams* *shouts* *cheers* **"SAKKA YAROUZE! GREEN RANGERS!"**

*insert long gasp* "V. I. PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" A hyper Karou shouted with all her heart in the stadium. "THIS IS THE BEST!" She dropped herself to sit. "Watching the Green Rangers this close is awesome!"

Generally, Karou and her boyfriend, Ryuuji, are now at the soccer stadium, watching Karou's favourite team, Green Rangers, play.

"Wow!" Karou shouted. "Go! Green Rangers! Go! Green Rangers! Go! Green Rangers!" She cheered.

On the other hand, Ryuuji, who is sighing multiples times, heavy sighed. "I shouldn't let Karou-chan be here." He pouted. "This should be a date." He cried.

"Yahoo!" Karou happily shouted while Ryuuji whimpered.

TIME SKIP! (A/N: Sorry about that ._.)

"WAAAAHHHHHH! GREEN RANGERS WON!" Karou screamed as she ran out of the stadium. "They are the best!" She threw her fists in the air with a grin on her face. "Hell yeah!"

Ryuuji slowly walked next to her. "Hey, Karou."

Karou looked at him, back to her normal form. "Mm? What is it?"

Ryuuji smiled a bit. "Do you have fun?"

Karou happily nodded. "Hai!" She pulled him for a hug. "Thanks."

Ryuuji startled. "Y-You're welcome." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Karou smiled at his warmth. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

Ryuuji blushed. "A-Ah." He gulped. "T-Thank you."

Karou grinned and kissed his lips.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. _W-What!? _He can't believe it. _K-Karou-chan is kissing me?_

Yes, Karou is passionately kissing you- I mean him- I mean Ryuuji ._. Karou blushed madly as she does it.

Ryuuji slyly grinned. _Her lips are so soft. _He kissed her back.

After some minutes, their tongues danced in dominance. Both are not backing down. They… enjoy it.

"Mm…" Karou moaned, signalled that Ryuuji is taking over her crown.

They parted away.

*pant* … *pant*

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you."

They continued their session.

~The End~

* * *

**Read the Author's Note, please? It won't take long :3**


	7. Author's Note: Thank you

**Hey!... guys... I'm really sorry for the late update but at least I finish it! :D That's the end of this story... I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for the grammars and such since I didn't re-read... Sorry ._.**

**Yosh! Thank you and have a nice day!**

**PS...**

**Should I still write multi-chapters? Please go to my profile to vote~ I kinda need more votes though ._.**

**Yosh. Please review~ :3**

**Ja ne!**

**-Formerly known as Saranako- (I am now Izumi Saru because of real life problems xD)**


End file.
